Fall of Near Pt 1
by fangking13
Summary: Kira is back, and this time Near isnt sure he can take this new Kira on with so many suspects he'll have to truely step up and be the true sucessor to L


_**Fall of Near Pt 1**_

Ever since the death of the serial killer kira Near has taken to his new position as L fairly quickly. He solved case after case his deductions were flawless; some say he was even greater than L. Of course some people knew better than that, but one case stopped Near dead in his tracks, and now it was time for mello to truly prove he could be greater than l, By solving a case L himself could not solve.

I'm sure everyone knows about L's battle with kira, L went head to head with kira met him kira head on with every challenge. However kira was one step ahead of L. L had come so close to winning but he overlooked one factor one factor that would be his downfall, and years later be the downfall of his successor.

Near sat alone in his hotel, This was the 5th hotel he's stayed at in the past week. He hadn't gotten any sleep in days, Ever since the death of kira cases were coming in left and right. It was then that near had a thought that would haunt her forever; Even though it only lasted a second Near couldn't believe that it even crossed his mind. "_Was It wrong to kill kira_" At first it seemed ludicrous at first, but as he thought about it more he realized at made some since. He knew getting rid of kira would cause crime to go up, but he never imagined that it would get this bad. The deeper he thought into the matter the more he doubted his decision. One thing that crossed his mind was Mello, was mello's sacrifice worth it? Back then Near really couldn't care less about mello.

All he wanted was to catch kira and be the next L. Near stood up and looked out the window. He mumbled to himself "_Why_". He wondered why these thoughts were coming to the surface now. He couldn't be thinking of this now he had a case to work on. Just then Rester came in, he seemed to be sweating, Near thought he must have run here. Near looked him in the eye "_What is it Rester_" Rester trembled as if he couldn't bring himself to say it. "_Near_" he said softly, "_Kira is back_" Near froze and it all came rushing back, all he had done to catch kira, everyone who had died so he could catch kira. Near walked over to his computer and sat in his odd position as always. He held his legs against his chest. He spoke without looking at Rester "_How do you know this_" Rester pulled some documents from his briefcase and read them to Near. "_It seems 200 died yesterday of sudden heart attacks_" Near froze again he usually froze when he was thinking; it made it easier to escape to his own place to think things through thoroughly. "_200 kira never killed that many people in a single day"_ Rester shuffled the documents and read to Near again. "_Yes it was confirmed this morning, however the victims were not criminals they were all innocent most with no criminal record at all_" This wasn't a big shock to near the, the previous kira had killed innocent people when he needed to. Rester walked to the computer and opened up a video file. It was a message from kira. Near listened "_I am back, and this time things will be different. Everyone will pay for what they did to your savior, He tried to make a safe world for you and ruined your chance. So now I will be your punisher everyone on earth shall pay the price until only the next generations are left alive, maybe they will understand what justice really is_." The video stopped, Near watched it again. Near stood up and headed for the door, he turned back to Rester and said "_Let's go_"

Rester drove while near sat in the passenger seat, Near had an unusually habit of playing with toys, Must of the members of the SPK thought it was very unusually way for Near to deduce crimes. Near dropped his toys and stared out the window, something caught his eye. It was Kira support rally, Not a big surprise, Near knew it would only be a matter of time before kira rally's like this started again. Rester turned on the monitor in the car Lidnar's face appeared on the screen. Rester spoke

"_Lidnar has there been any new developments?_"

"_Yes, I've found out that among the victims were several task force members_"

"_All of them?"_

"_No One of them is still alive, Touta Matsuda is still alive, but…"_

"_But?"_

"_He's in shock. He won't talk to anyone"_

"_Lidnar you get him to talk, no matter what it takes get him to cooperate with us"_

"_Right I'm on it_

The monitor turned off. Rester pulled into a parking structure, Rester scanned his eye with a retina scanner. Near thought these was unnecessary, in the past people have gotten into the SPK headquarters before, Near ignored the thought for now. Rester drove further underground, he stopped when he reached the high level security door. Rester and Near stepped out, Rester pulled out a card and scanned it by the door, it opened and they both walked in. The elevator took them up to the top floor. The door opened, that's when he saw it. Near couldn't figure out what it was that bothered him. They stepped out of the elevator. Near took his usually spot surrounded by a toy town. Rester noticed the girl and said

"_Who is she Gevanni "_

"_This is Misa Amane's um….daughter"_

"_Are you serious? I thought she never had any children"_

"_That's what we thought, but we checked it's true"_

The girl stepped forward and spoke

"_um….I'm Olivia Amane"_

Near turned toward her

"_Miss Amane"_

"_Yes Near?"_

"_I'm assuming you came here of your free will, I want to know why"_

"_Well when I first heard Kira had returned, I had to"_

"_Please explain"_

"_When my mother died she left a message"_

"_What kind of message?"_

"_It was to instruct me on what to do in case this happened"_

"_So you're your mother must have known Kira would return"_

"_I'm sure she did, after I listened to it, I had to destroy the tape with the message"_

"_That wasn't a good idea, we could have used it"_

"_I'm sorry but at the end of the message I was instructed to do so"_

Near grabbed his box of dice, and started stacking them. He stared at Olivia, he had never met Amane, but he knew what she looked like and he could see the resemblance. He wondered if she was as stupid as her mother. He decides to not to get into that. Rester turned on the monitor. It was breaking news, everyone stared. It was Sakura TV, The SPK had their own run ins with Sakura TV. Sakura TV was Kira's spoke person's channel. They've gone through many spoke people since the death Takada, no one wanted to be killed so they quit just as soon as they were hired. The news women spoke "_We have an important announcement, Kira has just killed another 100 people, and so far he's killed over 300 people in a single day. Kira has sent us a video which will be played at 5:30pm on NSN. _

Rester hurried and changed at to NSN the video had just come on, everyone listened closely. _"If you are watching this now then the time is 5:32pm. This video is for the members of the SPK. Near don't think you'll win against me, you're in way over your head, if I were you I'd just stay away until it's your time to be judged. As for my reasons for doing this….people have evaded justice for far too long, and I'm here to bring justice that is long overdue. As for anyone below the age of 30 your life's will be spared unless you attempt to stop me. I've done a lot of research and it seems that younger people agreed with kira, they supported him; it wasn't out of fear that they supported him; they knew he was right to bring justice. _

Just then there was a security breach, Lidnar and Rester ran to elevator and went down to the basement. Gevanni scanned the cameras looking for the intruder; he found them in the southeast corner of the basement. Gevanni connected to Lidnar and Rester _"Rester southeast sector C" _Without hesitation Rester and Lidnar ran toward the intruder. Near watched the Olivia, she didn't seem all to worried she had a calmness even. Near wondered about that, kira was killing people by the dozens, and there was an intruder in the building and she was completely calm.

"_Olivia" Near spoke_

"_Yes Near"_

"_I want to know when you were born be specific if you don't mind"_

"_I was born January 19, 2001, at St Mercy Hospital at 2.34am_

"_I see, I don't remember anything about Amane having a daughter_

"_Well….you see that's because I was taken from her when I was born"_

"_I hope you're not serious"_

"_Yes I'm very serious I moved from foster home to foster home, I didn't know who my mother was until last year._

"_I see, so how did you acquire the tape?"_

"_Well at was delivered to a foster home I was staying at, at the time. _

"_Your very young, how were you able to find out about the SPK on your own._

"_I'm smarter than you give me credit for. Although I'm only 10 I'm senior in high school"_

"_Great just what this world needs another cocky genius"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Nothing, it's not important"_

"_That's what I thought you said"_

Near didn't know a lot about girls, but one thing he did know is never to say anything after the "Excuse me" in that tone. Near decided to drop the subject and move on

"_So Olivia, I assume you're a Kira supporter just like your mom was"_

"_Yes that is correct"_

"_So I'm taking it you agree with this new kira also"_

"_No, this new kira is killing the innocent, and that I don't approve of"_

"_I see, tell me something, based on that announcement, what kind of person do you think this Kira is"_

"_I think their childish, who think they know what justice is but they have no idea, their evil, and they don't give a damn about this world._

"_You seem pretty sure of that, well let me give you my thoughts, this kira is a hell of a lot more dangerous than the previous Kira's, He will kill anyone he wants at any given time, An I believe that whoever they are they know what they're doing . They made sure to kill around the world so we don't even know where to start" _

Just then the phone rang Gevanni answered, _"Hello?" _Just then he froze. He gave the phone to Near. Gevanni hooked it to a transceiver to hide his voice. Near took the phone,

"_This is near"_

"_This is kira"_

"_Forgive me for being skeptical."_

"_Fine I'll prove it, I'll kill the man that's with you know"_

"_Wait, Stop I believe you what do you want?"_

" _I want the girl"_

"_No way"_

"_I would be more willing to cooperate if I were you"_

"_And why is that"_

"_Just wait"_

_The line went silent for nearly a minute, that's when Gevanni hit the floor, and kira came back on the line and spoke_

"_Ready to cooperate now?"_

"_What do you want?"_


End file.
